Tokyo's Sutoro
by The.Asphyxiated.Affair
Summary: After moving several times by unexplained reasons, Naomi discovers her hidden powers in the city she and her brother are sure to be their permanent home. Though all around are reminders of the past block.Can she live up to what her mother once was?
1. Chapter 1

New responsibilities; My new troubles!

chapter one

The night was calm and the stars gently twinkled in the sky. There was a full Azure colored moon in the sky as a boy watched with his depressed brown eyes. He felt a light shake on the bed he was sitting on and the soft voice of a female spoke.

"The stars shine brighter here don't they, Yuki?" She said as the boy named Yuki merely shook his head in agreement. She looked at him, He was about 12 and had raspberry brown hair with brown eyes that shone blue once in a while.

"Do you think...we moved because of..well..him?" Yuki asked as the girl smiled,

"Nah! We've moved a lot because of him, but no I don't think so." She replied as her eyes fixed on the moon and stars.

"Why did we have to move again I just started liking are old school." Yuki asked as the girl shifted in place uncomfortably trying to find the right words to comfort him.

"It's complicated, and well mom says its for the best! But it's alright I have a feeling we won't leave any time soon." She said as a small smile played across Yuki's lips.

"Arigato (Thank you) Naomi" Yuki thanked her, she was always there for him and helped him through hard times, still she asked little in return.

"Well its getting late and we start school tomorrow! So oyasumi-nasia.(Good night)" Naomi said as she hoped off the bed and walked to her room.

" Oyasumi (good night), Naomi." He muttered under his breath though Naomi heard anyways.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP

The sun light illuminated the room asNaomi opened her eyes wearily. She heard an alarm beeping. She sat up in her bed and looked around her, still half asleep she saw boxes stacked up to the ceiling and crowding the room, Though of course they weren't like that it was just her sleepy-ness getting the best of her. Naomi decided to go back to sleep for five more minutes and just as her eyes were closed a huge crashing was heard which sent her eyes flying open .Then there was a weird sound that started getting deeper and more slow sounding , BWeeP...B...EEP...BE..EEP.

She sat up in her bed and put her ear on the wall and heard Yuki screeching at the top of his lungs!

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUUUUUT-UUUUUPPPP!" Yuki was not at all a morning person he would rather sleep the day away than wake up and do the same old routine the same went for Naomi,

Naomi twitched as the sounds loudness hurt her ears. She got up and changed into her new schools uniform, A gray skirt with a white shirt on top and on top of the white shirt was a gray jacket with a red tie hanging down. She tied her hair into two high pig tails. She ran into the kitchen and cached a piece of toast in her mouth as it jumped out of the hot toaster.

" Ohayo (good morning) Naomi! Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." Ichigo said to her daughter with a cheery smile on her face.

" Gomen (sorry) mom! But I'm late for school, COME ON YUKI!" Naomi yelled at Yuki as fast paced foot steps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Gomen, Gomen(sorry, sorry)" He said as he slid out the door when Naomi opened it.

" Show off." Naomi said shaking her head slightly as Ichigo giggled and went back to breakfast. While she was flipping a pancake, A picture of her and a man was in a golden frame with pink cherry blossoms decorating them was sitting next to her. In the picture Ichigo smiled brightly with one hand around the man, She had her hair down and a little bellow her shoulders. The man had oil tan skin with raven colored hair was kissing Ichigo's cheek. She sighed and remembered that was all in the past and she had more important things to attend to such as breakfast, so she put the pancake on the plate smothered it in syrup then poured herself a cup of orange juice. After Breakfast before she went out for groceries she flipped the picture over on to its front.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki and Naomi ran to the street and then onto the corner, and Yuki squinted his face,

" Do you smell smoke?" he asked as he looked at Naomi.

" No wonder!" Naomi said pointing ahead. As they both came to the yellow caution ribbon type thing.

" Whoa kids you're goanna have to wait." A fat man in a police uniform said to them,

" But we've got to school!" Yuki protested as Naomi tried to get through but the cop pushed her back.

A line of cars blocked the path. Seven cars had slammed into each other, An ambulance took some people away as police charged around the scene.

" We've got to get through." Naomi stated as she grabbed Yuki's hand and she pulled him into a dash towards the cars! Dozens of Police men stood in there way as people gasped and some muttered 'hoodlums' or 'what the heck?'

Naomi crouched and jumped into the air and flew over the cops and cars as peoples mouths dropped and they stared in 'awe' Yuki didn't notice Naomi's ability he just clinged on for his life. When they hit the ground both landed perfectly on there feet.

"Well that's something new." Yuki said as they kept running until they reached a gate. They dashed through the doors into a building and both went different directions.

Naomi ran as fast as she could and almost ran into a group of girls, Before she hit them she bounced on her opposite foot and spun around them and continued running.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Naomi yelled though the girls ignored her apology and shouted vulgar insults to her. She got into the class room and sat down as a women came into the room. She was old and had wrinkles all over her face. Her gray hair was in a bun on the top of her head and she wore a Navy blue dress with a reading glasses dangling of a silver necklace type thing. Her eyes were brown and worn out and her expression was cold.

"Class welcome to seventh grade science, I am Ms.Hamatashi. I'm not here to make friends with you I am here to teach you! And since were now in school I am assigning a science project." She said as every one moaned. "Hush now, As I was saying it is due in four weeks and three days understand! _I _will pick your partners for you." She said as she took out a clip board with the names of all the people in each group. When she read Naomi's name Naomi immediately shot up her eyes and sat still.

"Naomi, Shinju and Sora in the sixth group." Ms.Hamatashi said as Naomi looked back to see the girls that she almost bumped into smiling at each other and giggling, One of the girls that was in between the other girls had slanted violet eyes, Jet black wavy hair that went past her waist and a small beauty mark below her small pink lips. The two other girls looked like guards to the one in between, one had brown waved hair that ended above her shoulders, she had blue eyes and she was a bit short. Another girl had orange straight hair that stopped a couple inches below her shoulders and brown eyes. Naomi groaned as she sulked in her chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Naomi and Yuki got home to find the house empty. Yuki stretched as he went upstairs. Naomi went to the kitchen to grab a bite before heading to the park. Shinju and Sora agreed to go to the park to start the project. Naomi had offered to work on the project at her house but they rejected the offer in a rude manner. Shinju, showing off, said her house was a mansion and good quality houses like hers was too far away to walk to. Sora just said she didn't want a merchant soiling her rugs much less her house.  
Naomi was about to get a plate when she saw a picture frame flipped over to its front.

'not again.' Naomi thought as she propped it up right. It was a picture of her mom and dad before her dad got in an.. well..._accident._ After her snack she changed into a red shorts and a white top with ribbons on each side bellow. She didn't want to wear something that would make them think she was trying to show off, She was already on there hate list and she didn't want to take it to another level.

She put on her shoes and opened the door to go to the park. The sky was orange with pink and purple and the clouds were streaks like someone had taken a paint brush and just brushed the paint brush across the sky. She looked to her left and saw her mom pulling in, She walked out and came next to her with groceries bags.

" Hey! How was your first day of school?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Fine, need some help?" Naomi asked as Ichigo shook her head 'no' and put the groceries on the tile and took off her shoes.

"No. Where are you headed?" She asked her as she put away her shoes,

"The park. My new science teacher is assigning us a science project." Naomi said as Ichigo chuckled and told her it was nice that she was making friend, as Naomi protested and then headed off for the park.

Once she met Shinju and Sora there they scolded at her for being late, though she was only two minutes late she apologized and they sat at a near by table.

"So what are we going to do are project on?" Naomi asked as shinju just 'hmphed' at her question. Naomi glared at her as the girl twirled her hair and Sora just giggled.

"Well we have to do it on something!" Naomi said but the girls stayed silent ignoring her.  
Naomi couldn't take it anymore they were infuriating!

Shinju and Sora smiled at each other as if planning something.

"Hey your the one who knocked us down aren't you?" Shinju said as Sora nodded her head,

"Hai, I believe she is." Sora said as they smirked.

" It was an accident I was late for class! And I didn't knock you down." She protested while Sora and Shinju still smirked. They both got up and looked down at her.

"Well now, I guess that science projects your problem now isn't it!" Shinju said as her and Sora walked away. And Naomi growled

'there such jerks!' Naomi though as the two girls kept on giggling and walking on without looking back.  
Naomi walked out of the park and to her house. She sauntered along as she looked at the buildings, one she past was closed it was the one her mom bought. The paint was chipped of and it looked old. The windows were dusty and it was deserted. It used to be called Cafe Meow Meow or was it Cafe Nyu Nyu? She couldn't remember. She was only a couple blocks away from the park when she realized she had none of her stuff with her, she groaned as she headed back to retrieve them.

Once at the park when she got to the table they were at her stuff was gone.

'Uh Sora and Shinju!' Naomi thought as she went looking for them until she heard a scream, it was coming from the woods. She ran toward where the voice came from and found vines and tree trunks blocking her way and the strange part was they were growing and MOVING! Naomi's face went white when she heard a growl from in the mess, more like a roar actually!

' No such thing as ghost, No such things as monsters, No such thing as ghost, No such things as monsters' she repeated to herself as she tried to climb over the vines and trunks.

'Its like a jungle in here!" She thought as she tripped on a tree trunk that blasted out of the ground at the very last second. She got up and brushed herself off, and muttered something. Suddenly there was another scream and it grew closer. Naomi dashed off to the noise.

She saw a figure on the ground trying to block blows from a mutated woman! She had vines for hair and an ivy colored dress with fangs as her hair tried to hit the other figure. It was Sora! She was trying hard to avoid the vines.

'What can I do?' She thought as she edged behind a tree, It was use less she was use less especaily when her dad was gone and now this!

Now she felt funny like something was about to happen! And then the words hit her as she expressed them loudly.

'MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!" She yelled as a pink dress with red rimming on the chest part grew on her along with reddish-purple boots and matching gloves and one of them had a corsage type thing on them. she felt something on her head and they were CAT EARS and then she saw a cat tail out of the corner of her eye and she screamed.

"WHAT UP WITH THIS RIDICULES OUTFIT!" Naomi screamed as she frantically paced around .

" Wait maybe I can help her now." Naomi thought as her face straightened and she leaped from behind the tree.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as Naomi turned around and smiled at her,

"I'm Nao- I mean Mew um Mew Ichigo!" Naomi said thinking it was best not to give herself away just yet.

"Now for you! How dare you attack an innocent person like that For your actions you shall pay, For the future of Tokyo I will be of service! Nya" She said as she did her cat pose. The women attacked her as she leaped back and landed on her feet. The Mutant took another swing at her and Naomi Barely got hit! She felt the same thing and stretched her hand out ward.

" SATORO SUZU (Strawberry bell)!" She yelled as a red heart came into her and on it was a ribbon under a bell.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Naomi hollered as a cluster of pink sparkles shot out of the center of the heart. The Mutant Women screamed and turned into a lizard. The lizard scampered away as Sora hugged herself. Naomi kneeled down in front of her and put her hand on her shoulder.

" What happened?" Naomi asked with a soothing voice and calm smile,

" Me and my friend Sh-Shinju wanted to take a short cut through the woods to get home faster but then that.. that th-thing showed up and we ran away. I tripped and asked Shinju for help but she just left me there!" Sora said shivering while Naomi helped her up.

' That _Shinju_!' Naomi thought as she spat her name like a cuss word.

" Want me to help you get home." Naomi asked as Sora looked at her in awe.

"What is it." Naomi asked as Sora shook her head and said she'd walk alone.

" Are you sure?" Naomi asked as Sora shook her head 'yes'.

Sora walked away and Naomi watched as she turned the corner, Naomi stopped smiling.

" NOW HOW AM I GOING TO CHANGE BACK!" Naomi cried as the outfit melted away and her hair changed back to normal.

" good!" Naomi thought as she walked home and started thinking.

'If this happened today then what might happen tomorrow? This is not a one time thing.' Naomi finished as she looked at the stars, un aware that somebody else was watching her and _has_ been watching ever since the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo's Sutoro!  
Chapter Two,  
Betrayal of a friend; I can fly!  
By: Ume.Sakoyo. (Changed pen name)

A mirror reflected the face of a pale girl. Her Wavy brown hair were in two Buns on her head, She twirled in the light that shone on her. While her imagination got the best of her the other girls at the practice disappeared and it was only her in the spot light, She heard the teachers words so clearly they disappeared with the other girls in the room. She leaped and twirled in the midst of her wonderful day dream and awoke to the sound of her teachers voice. She immediately stopped twirling and bowed apologizing but the woman wouldn't take it.

" Sora I've told you time and time to stop that! The girls are tired of you showing of and making them feel bad Just because your mother is famous and you are advanced does not mean you can just leap into a routine during class!" The woman scolded at her raising her voice with every word she spat out of her mouth to Sora. " I've had enough you will not attend classes here anymore nor at any other school as long as I'm around."

She pointed at the while Sora ran out sobbing. Her career was over. She ran in front of the principals office and knocked on the door, A strong yet small voice called her in. Sora opened the door and peered in the office. It was dimly lit and the shades were down, A young woman with a black pony tail looked at her with violet blue eyes as Sora understood the stare as a way of the women saying 'sit down'.

" Mrs.Fujimoru sent me here so I could call my mom." Sora said as the women closed her eye's.

" You danced again." The women said as if it was a statement and not a question, Sora nodded. The women, Ms.Harukura as her name plate said, motioned her head in the direction of the phone. Sora walked over and picked up the phone and slowly took her precious time dialing her mothers cell.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep..._ The phone didn't answer and Sora was half happy and half sad. She was happy that she didn't have to break the news to her over the phone but also sad because her mother was always busy and never had enough time for her.

"Hello?" 

Her stomach churned as she swallowed hard,

" Hi mom it's me I ju-"

"Just kidding! I'm either away from the phone or not here right now so leave a message after the beep!"

Sora did not wait for the beep. She hung up and told the woman her mother had told her to walk home, The woman nodded an eyed her until Sora exited the room.

--------------------------------------------------

A red head sat in her desk slumped over and staring out the window. A bird flew out of a tree branch and hopped into a bush. The history teacher droned on about a nuclear bombing in Hiroshima but she didn't care.

As she faced the teacher pain struck her side and she doubled over onto the floor. People called her name as blacked out from the pain...

She fluttered her eye's open and her vision blurred at a blinding light, She realized they were lights and she slowly sat up. She looked around and noticed she was in the infirmary.

" Ah you're awake." A woman wearing a white coat came over to her with some headache pills and a glass of water. She softly took the water but did not drink. The nurse waited for her to speak but soon realized there would be no conversation and tried to lighten the mood.

" Mrs.Aoyama is it?"

"Momomiya." She replied not looking at the nurse frown.

"Oh yes sorry. Mrs.momomiya I noticed you had a bruise on your left side, How did that happen?" The nurse asked as She did not reply. The nurse stood up and walked out of the room.

Suddenly Naomi felt something tingle in her jacket pocket. She reached in and pulled out her mew mew pendent. It Shined, 

_' Another monster!'_ Naomi thought as she tried to find away out. Her eye's landed upon the window on her left, Naomi leaped out and yelled

" MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!" Naomi yelled as she shone a bright pink. Her school uniform melted away revealing her sugary pink mew mew outfit.  
She landed on the cut green grass and dashed of to where her instincts lead her.

The Sakura Bloom Park, Naomi rushed into the park and then hid behind a tree. News repoters swarmed the place as if the monster would not attack them. She climbed the tree into a secure part and summond her weapon.  
" SUTORO SUZU!" She yelled as a heart shaped weapon appeared, it had a bell attached to it. Her tail twitched as she tried to figure out a location to jump at him from. She saw school girls try to run away.

"I guess I was out longer than I thought." Naomi mumbled to her self. Her eye's spotted Sora and Shinju trying to catch a photo of the monster. The clicked the camera as a light shot out on the monsters eye's! It growled and went after them.

"Baka's" Naomi said under her breath and leaped in front of the monster but it just slammed its paw into her like she was a fly.

" Awwww what wrong kitty? Did the mean doggy hurt you?" Said a mocking voice from above.

_' What the ?' _

Naomi slowly stood up and looked around to see nobody. Her vision strengthened as she gripped on to her Sutoro bell.

" What's wrong can't find me?" The voice asked again as she growled trying to find the source of the voice.

"Or did my pet doggy surprise you more than you thought he would?" The voice mocked again as she turned around and saw a guy laying on the roof. He had green hair tied into two by a red rope and amber colored eye's with slits as pupils. His outfit was strange but familiar.

" Come on Koneko-Chan am I that handsome that you need to stare?" He said smirking as her face turned red.

" YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" She yelled as he just smirked even more like it was amusing to anger her.

" RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Naomi yelled as she shot straight at the boy but he easily dodged.

" Wow you are weak!" He said playfully with mockery in his voice. Her cat tail waved furiously as her anger grew. Before she could reply to his "Statement" he disappeared .  
She stood there for a while then remembered about the monster going after Sora and Shinju.

She dashed to the way the way they went and ran until she saw Shinju running away from the monster while Sora was screaming for help and pleading Shinju not to go. Shinju being selfish worried about her own safety and ran away.

Naomi saw Sora's wet face and frightened expression. The monster raised its claw to strike as Sora let out a blood hurtling scream. Naomi Dashed to where Sora was and scooped her up and tumbled with her to a different direction of where the monster was.

" You again!" Sora said as she hugged her and thanked her. When Sora let go Naomi held out her Sutoro Bell and pointed it to the monster.

" RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Naomi yelled as a blast of light came out with incredible power though the monster dodged. Naomi fell to the ground feeling energy flow out of her. Sora stood up and went to her side.

" NO, NO GET UP! I CAN'T DIE!" Sora yelled then screamed as the monster dangerously advanced towards them. Sora felt tears come out of her eyes as the monster swung it's paw to strike. Sora shined blue and the monster roared in pain when the light touched his paw.

She stood up as a pendent formed in her hand and she kissed it.

" MEW MEW MINTO METAMORPHO-SIS!" Sora yelled as a short mint colored dress formed onto her body along with puffed boots and blue gloves. She grew a bird tail and wings. Sora stared at the outfit as her face was unreadable. The monster, now furious , Charged toward her as her instincts told her to dodge.

" MINTON AROU!" Sora yelled as a blue bow appeared in her hands. She took the arrow and aimed it at the Dog creature.

" RIBBON MINT ECHO!" Sora yelled as it missed but Sora pulled out another arrow and aimed it.

" RIBBON MINT ECHO!" She yelled again as she hit it. A dog ran into the bush's and a blob floated into the hand of the boy from earlier.

" OH I see your the second mew. Great now I have another toy to add to my collection."  
He said as he turned away from her .

"How rude! I never tolerate with such bastards!" She said as she crossed her arms.

" Humph. Aichouka-chan!" The boy said smirking as Sora blushed at the name. "Tell Koneko-Chan that this wont be the last time she sees me!"

He turned and disappeared.

------------------

Two hours later Naomi woke up to find Sora next to her.

" GAH!" Naomi screamed as she turned to see Sora starring over her.  
She sat up

_' that's the second time today I've blacked out!' _Naomi thought sweat dropping.

Both girls shined there own color and there mew mew out fit melted away. Naomi gasped as Sora's eyes widened. Sora looked down at her lap.

" Thank you for saving me today and that other day I guess I owe it to you to help out with the project." Sora said as Naomi smiled.

" I should thank you! Your the one who defeated that monster." Naomi said as she got up and held out her hand to help Sora up.

" Friends." Naomi asked smiling as pain bolted through her hand. Sora had slapped her hand away.

" I have no interest of being friends with a filthy merchant." Sora stated bluntly as she got up on her own and walked away.

" WHAT A SPOILED BRAT!" Naomi fumed as she turned her heal and trudged towards her home


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo's Sutoro  
Chapter 3  
Oath of pain; A naughty little monkey!

" Kisshu I told you to observe from a distance, Who knows what trouble you've caused by interacting with her!" A woman yelled as Kisshu rolled his eyes with irritation.

" It's so boring watching her from a distance! I prefer face to face or perhaps closer." Kisshu smirked as the woman frowned and anger showed in her eyes. He laughed as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

" Actually this might be an advantage." The woman said as Kisshu cocked an eye-brow and stared at her.

" Omi-Chan! Omi-Chan!" A red headed boy yelled as he leaped onto a bed with a lump under the blankets. The lump moved but then froze again, The red head frowned as his brown eyes turned blue in the sun light. He ripped of the covers to reveal the figure of a balled up girl and he then screamed,

"OMI-CHAN! WAKE UP!" He yelled as the girl opened her eyes and glared at him.

" WHAT?" She yelled back as her hair messy hair bounced every where.

" Look, look, look, look, look! Fantasy Park just opened! You want to go, you want to go, You want to go!" He said as the word he spoke connected to each other.

" I love theme parks!" Naomi said as she threw him out the room to get ready to go.

Once she was ready they sat down to eat. Naomi and Yuki ate there food quickly and Ichigo just stared at them as she took her time.

" Why are you staring at us?" Yuki asked as he put his empty plate into the sink.

" You know you can't go anywhere without me." Ichigo said as she took a sip of her coffee, an aura filled the air it had come from Ichigo's coffee mug.  
They sweat dropped as Ichigo finished the rest of her food and Naomi and Yuki paced back and forth in front of the door. Ichigo put on her shoes and they headed to the car.

  
Once they arrived in at the theme park they ran inside as Ichigo jogged to keep up with them. Inside Naomi and Yuki kept hogging the map, Ichigo reached over and grabbed the map as Yuki and Naomi pouted.  
" OH OH OH LETS GO TO THE MAGIC SHOW!" Yuki shouted jumping up and down. Naomi calmed Yuki down as they walked over to a stage that was under a Sakura tree. They sat down in empty seats and waited for the show to start.

" Will you stop jumping!" Naomi whispered as Yuki shook his head 'no' franticly.  
Naomi sighed and tried to ignore the bouncing but it started to irritate her more.  
What made it worse was a little boy crying because he dropped his lollypop and the mother was making pitiful attempts to shush him. She raised her fist and bonked him on the head as he fell out of his seat and onto a elderly woman.

" Sorry old-lady!" He said as he stood up and helped her up too. She had gray hair in a bun with blue eyes.

" Do you have the IQ of cream cheese or are you just blind!" The lady shout at him as he crossed his arms.

" You should put your glasses on hag!" He said as the lady hit him with her brown and gold purse. Yuki stumbled back words and landed on the lollypop that the little boy had unfortunately dropped a few minutes ago. He stood up and sat in his chair as Naomi and Ichigo giggled.

"Whhhaaat!" Yuki said as he frowned knowing something bad had happened.

" Yuki I knew you liked lollypops but not THIS much!" Nomi said as Ichigo tried to get out the sticky excuse for candy out of his red hair.

" LADY AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES! GET READY FOR THE GREATEST SHOW YOU'LL EVER SEE IN YOUR YEARS!" A voice boomed as spot lights circled around the stage. Suddenly a young girl about 7 or 8 had jumped out. she was in a yellow sleeveless button down shirt with yellow knee knockers. She had brown hair in a high pony tail and brown eyes. The girl did a back flip and landed on a beach ball.

" MY NAME IS MIZUKI AND I WILL BE YOUR ENTERTAINER!" She screamed as every one cheered.

" my tricks are magical and original!" She said as she clapped her hands together and when she un-clasped them a bunch of lady bugs flew out onto the audience! Little kids ran out of there seats and chased after the lady bugs as every one else cheered.

" For my first trick I will need a volunteer!" Mizuki shouted as the spot lights aimlessly circled around the audience and landed on Naomi.

Naomi squeaked as she realized what had just happened. She stood up and walked onto the stage as Mizuki jumped next to her and shook her hand so hard it shook Naomi as well.

" Hi nice to meet you, aren't you exited 'cause I am what's your name mines Mizuki oh you must already know that aren't you exited!" Mizuki said still shaking Naomi's hand.

" err hi!" Naomi said as Mizuki let go of her hand and pulled out a box that was barely past Naomi's height. Mizuki opened a door and roughly pushed Naomi in.

" know I will put this young lady's life in danger and she will come out unharmed!" She said as the crowd leaned in with wide eyes.

" WHAT!" came a muffled voice from inside the box. Mizuki took out a metal bat and held it in a position as if she was about to hit.

" this wont hurt a bit! I'm a trained professional!" Mizuki said smirking as she kept hitting the box Naomi was in until it fell over and the sides started to tear and split.

Mizuki reached behind the curtains and took out two long sharp swords that glistened in the sun. She stabbed and chopped up the box and ended everything with a beat up session, her vs. the box. Ichigo looked like she was going to faint and Yuki kept on laughing.

Mizuki panted as she wiped beads of sweat of her forehead. She opened door of the beat up box and in there unharmed and scratch less came out Naomi. With not even a hair out of place, Naomi checked herself then looked at Mizuki wide eyed. Mizuki smiled and raised her arms as every one cheered. Ichigo sighed and clutched her heart as Yuki cheered wildly.

Though unexpectedly, up on the roof of the building behind the crowed of people was a pointy eared guy that was watching the whole thing.

" well well what an amewsing little performance, I think I'll let my chirma anima join the fun!" The guy said as a blob floated on top of his hand.

" Stop right there! RIBBON MINT ECHO!" A voice called out as a blue light shined behind him. He easily dodged the arrow coming toward him.

" slow. Aichouka-chan, to beat me you must be a bit faster." he said with a sigh,

" Who the heck are you and what do you want!" Sora asked as his eyes shined in the sun and he smirked.

" The names Kisshu! and what I want is your planet." He said as Sora growled. The blob in Kisshu's hand brushed into some bushes as Sora shot him another blast of ribbon mint echo.

" You know you should save your little toy for the Kirma anima." Kisshu said as Sora had a confused look on her face.

" Kir-ma An-ima" Sora repeated the strange words to herself.

" Yah you know that big animal type monster that made you piss in your pants yesterday and the day before that." Kisshu said as Sora's face flushed.

" Why you worthless piece of-" Sora got interrupted by a shriek.

She turned around to be knocked down by humongous bird type thing, She grunted as every one started screaming and running in all types of directions.

Naomi, Yuki and Ichigo were running towered the exit.

_' I have to fight that thing' _she told herself and jumped into bush quickly so that Yuki and her mom wouldn't notice her leaving. She took out her pendent and kissed it

" MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!" She yelled as her mew mew outfit shaded on. She dashed to where the monster was and saw Sora trying her best to fight it.

" Mew Mint!" She yelled as Sora turned her head toward Naomi's direction.

" Mew who?" Sora asked as the bird shrieked and tried to strike Sora again but she barely got hit.

" SUTORO SUZU!" Naomi yelled as she extended her arm out and her heart shape weapon appeared. Naomi grabbed it and jumped next to Sora.

" You distract it while I try hit it on one of its weak spot!" Naomi said as Sora nodded.

" You, who! bird brain! can't get me," Sora said as she jumped around the Kirma anima.

Naomi jumped on its wing when the Kirma anima lowered it.

" This is it!" Naomi said as she back flipped in to the sky and brought her weapon in front of her as she aimed for the wing.

" RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Naomi yelled as her attack hit the Kirma anima.  
It shrieked in pain just as it was about to peck Sora with its sharp humongous beak. The bird didn't turn back to normal it just stared menacingly at Naomi. Then something yellow shot out of the near by bush.

" PUDDING RING INFERNO!" yelled a squeaky voice of a 7 or 8 year old. On a lamp post landed a young girl with short blonde hair in mew mew outfit along with monkey ears and a tail.

" Don't mess with Naomi-Onichan!" She yelled and did a flip on the birds back and grinned.

" hey little birdy let's play!" She yelled as the bird chased her in a circle.

" 'little birdy'? Is she mental or trying to attempt suicide!" Sora said in a worried voice as Naomi sweat dropped and watched the bird chimera anima get dizzy and fall side ways. The little mew jumped next to them and gave a thumbs up.

" let's attack all together, maybe our powers combined will defeat it!" She said as they nodded and ran towered the chimera anima

" RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

" RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

" PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

a cluster of color shined in the air and hit the chimera anima making it fall to the ground and return to it's former bird state. the blob went back to Kisshu who was sitting on a tree branch.

Sora caught the small bird in her hands and examined its broken wing.

" Well see ya Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said as he disappeared.

Naomi glared at him and went over to Sora and the bird.

" is it alright?" asked Naomi as Sora shook her head yes.

" I'll take it home and fix its wing." Sora said with a sigh,

" aw poor bird! I didn't want to hurt it!" the little mew said looking as if she was going to cry.

" Who are you?" Sora asked as the little mew grinned widely, suddenly her mew mew out fit melted off and revealed-

" Mizuki?" Naomi asked wide eyed and shocked.

" Hai!" She said in a sugary sweet tone.

" Now that that's settled, who's Mew Mint?"

" Well I just thought we shouldn't use our real name's, somebody might find out!"

" Then I get to be mew Pudding!" Mizuki said cheerfully, " and Naomi-OniChan can be ummmm... MEW ICHIGO!"   
Naomi laughed and petted Mizuki on the head

" oh" Sora said as she looked down at the bird in her arms.

" Thanks for the help I'll come over for the project tomorrow." Sora said as Naomi nodded. Sora turned around to walk home and Naomi did the same.

" Naomi-OniChan can you walk me home!" Mizuki asked as Naomi nodded.

Authors note:  
Please review! If you don't I'll become lazy and stop writing. IF the past chapters have been boring sorry it will be interesting sooner I promise and I try to update every week end just to let you know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh god I'm so ticked. I put a line whenever the scene changes and I just realized that line doesn't show,  
-.-! now I'm gonna use this for a scene change**

**_33333333333333333333_**

Yah sorry for not up dating I'm a little Lazy and have been bombarded with home work and tests. As you can see I'm alive not dead. anyways I think my writing style has changed, as my friend stated, This chapter sounds different than the other chapters.

Also I will be taking a 4 week break, well more like 26 days. Yeah I know I never update anyways but in this time period I can't even check my mail, because I must study for the F-CAT or Aka Florida Comprehension Assessment Test. I think I'm going to bomb, but a little study time can fix that (hopefully). And because I feel so fricken bad (not) After the 26 days I'll begin my

SUPER DUPER MELODY SUTORO KISHXICHIGO ONE-SHOT EXTRAVAGANZA!

and yes the title will be shortened and less retarded. Basically 6 days where on each day I present a NEW chapter for Tokyo's Sutoro, and Melody Mew Mew's and one, one-shot everyday. After the six days it will be my BIRTHDAY and I'll finally be 12! Oh and I edited my FF homepage, lots of info about me now that its kinda scary. Thanks to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer: These things looked fun so I decided to add one to my story (deep breath) here it is, I don't own hicbisey, that's Turkish for 'nothing'. And it's pronounced 'Hitch-Bih-Sh-A'. on with the story oh yes and at the end I have a special surprise for you all (snickers) You're goanna love it. (cackles evilly)

**Chapter 4**  
Aniversary of tears; A new found Love!  
By Lucia Ume Sakoyo

It was _his _Anniversary. By putting the awful memories in a desk drawer she held in her head, Naomi wandered the streets aimlessly. Swinging her head left to right, she tried to search for a suitable shop which was decent enough to be opened at nine in the morning on Sunday. The chilly dampness flew past her skin leaving moisture behind it's tail. In Her train of thought she felt the rushing sensation of being flung back until landing on her bottom. A grunt of ill manner escaped from the lips of a girl sprawled in the same position Naomi was.

" Hey watch it, can't you even see what's in front of you." Came the firm voice of a female as Naomi looked up. Her eyes met with green ones resembling the sea, softly rocking with gentle waves. The girls face was pale and golden strands of curls hung around her like a glowing halo. Naomi at awe sunk back as the older girls pink lips stretched to a scowl.

" Baka!" The golden haired female spat as Naomi shot a scowl of her own, getting up rather fast she stared at the golden haired female in front of her. The girl was a few good inches taller than her self and was about, probably two years older than her.

" Who are you calling an Idiot! _You _ran into _me_!" Naomi practically yelled yet the older of the two looked unfazed with a slight mock tingling in her ocean deep eyes. Smirking she brought her hands to her hips and rose her head up high.

" Oh, so it speaks." She calmly remarked as Naomi blew a gasket. Her face flustered when the golden haired girl gracefully walked past her. Naomi turned back to glare daggers at the older girls back, but the other nonchalantly kept walking foreword. 

The hostile encounter had made her day,

no really.

_' uhhhh she's worst than Sora! You don't just run into people and insult them!'_

She mentally screamed, her cheeks still hot until a breeze flew by. Closing her eyes she smiled, forgetting about the incident which had just occurred. Making her way through the streets again she found to her dismay that no shops were open, Now she could never find _him _a gift.

_'grrrreeeaaatttt'_

Stretching the word out mentally, the red-head narrowed her eyes. Pushing her hand farther down in to her jacket, her fingers hit a wrinkled jagged object. Pulling out the foreign object quickly she discovered it to be a bright purple paper with food items scribbled in bullets. Her moms request of the groceries hit her as she let out a groan turning back in to the opposite direction. Now walking the direction of which she had came from, Naomi scanned over the list.

Was it a surprise that her mom put 5 boxes of strawberries on the list,

No, not at all.

Now heading towered the automatic doors Naomi threw a menacing glare at the inanimate object grasped in her hand.

_Stupid list._

Were the only words she could use to explain her feelings, and only in her mind would she release feelings of hate at an inanimate object.

_stupid._

She repeated again, pulling on a cart. Debating whether to get the tuna light in water or tuna light in oil, she cursed at the green alien she had to fight. Seizing all thoughts and movements instantly her face scrunched up. Why was she thinking of _him_. For all she knew he could be an elf obsessed alien rapist!

Whoa did that just sound incredibly stupid?

**an elf obsessed alien rapist!**

Yep it sure did.

really.Naomi dumped a random can in the cart and proceeded to her shopping list, rechecking to see if anything had been missed. When everything was in the cart she was surprised to find a vacant cashier. Rushing over to the old woman she placed everything to purchase and paid her amount. 

_'wait how am I suppose to carry all these bags home?_

She groaned and felt a hand on her shoulder. Naomi jumped foreword and screamed, then clutched her hands over her mouth. To her relief- errr comfort, no wait. To her revelation it was Sora, Yeah that's it revelation.

" Need help?" Sora asked looking down, Naomi gave a suspicious glance.

" Why?" Naomi asked timidly.

" Do need help or not because if you don't-"

" Yes, Yes I need help!" Naomi exclaimed shoving some bags over to Sora who almost fell over. Sora glared and walked towered the direction Naomi's house was. Noticing Naomi was just standing there she called over her shoulder.

" Your house is over here am I correct?" asked Sora with Naomi nodding in reply.

" Well then hurry up I have a life you know!" She hissed as Naomi's glare turned vicious.

" Are you saying I don't have a life!"

" No I never said that, but if you want me to believe that then sure." Sora continued walking as Naomi jogged to Sora's side. The wealthy girl kept her stare foreword as Naomi eyed her. Upon reaching the door Naomi turned around to glare at Sora.

" Ok what do you want in return?" Naomi sighed,

" why would I want anything from _you_?" Sora huffed sheepishly.

" What's that suppose to mean! You think I'm not good enough to give you something!" Naomi pointed at Sora accusingly, while Sora's lips stretch to a smile resembling a cherish cats.

" Why temper, temper a prestigious lady must always keep her cool."

" Temper MY-"

" Though there _is _one thing." Implied Sora while Naomi's eye twitched in annoyance.

" What?" 

" Well-"

" No wait let me sit down for this, I mean what would the all mighty and perfect Sora want from little old me?" Naomi stated dryly with sarcasm dripping off her words. Sora crossed her arms and looked away.

" I just wanted to know if Y-yuki had a...um girl friend." Sora's cheeks tingled as Naomi smiled in amusement. For all those pain in the butt moments Sora had caused for her this _was _going to be fun.

Oh yes _very _fun.

" Well why would you want to know that?" Naomi asked choosing her words wisely.

" Um, N-no reason r-really." Sora flustered as Naomi's grin grew wider and eyes narrowed even more.

" Oh it depends."

" Depends? on what?"

" Which one do you want to know about?"

" How many are there?"

" Well, Mitsuki she's adorable really, and Hitomi, she's sixteen can't beat a woman right? And Nasoka about two years younger, also fumiko, Mia, Nana, Mariko, Matayo. I think there might be more but hey I can't keep track." Naomi couldn't decide whether she wanted to burst out in a laughing fit or apologize to Sora because her face was priceless. Simply and utterly priceless, Naomi stared long and hard to make sure no detail was missed. Ah, but the fun was just beginning.

" Oh yes there is one more." Sora stared at Naomi wanting to know Yuki's 9th girlfriend.

" Me." Naomi stated softly while smiling. Sora's face scrunched up in horror, the spots under her eyes darkened, while her eye's shrunk into minute dots. Sora's jaw was dropped, her hand gripped her skirt. Then she ran, sometimes stumbling. Now the fun was over, Naomi decided to do the first thing. Rolling on the ground (literally) Naomi clutched her sides laughing until tears rolled down her cheeks.

" OH CRUD!" She screamed trying to regain her composure. She went into a dash after Sora. It was a cruel and disturbing joke, that's for sure. But hey that's revenge for you, it's meant to be disturbing.  
Naomi ran after Sora for three things,

One: To apologize

Two: Make sure Sora wasn't in the fetal position. and

Three: Threaten Sora to not tell Yuki. Yep he should never learn about this twisted joke.

Naomi found Sora sitting on the steps to the gate's of her house, Sitting by her she put an arm on Sora's shoulder. Shocked Sora scooted away from Naomi and Naomi smiled inwardly.

" Oh come on it was a joke."

" What kind of person does a sick joke like that?!"

" A person like me!" Naomi chirped happily

" That's sick! I thought you were incest !"

" EWWWW he's my brother, It was just to freak you out, weirdo!"

" BUT, BUT THAT'S SO WRONG!"

" aren't you the one who said ladies must stay calm?

" Oh Shut Up!"

" Do you like Yuki?"

" No!"

" Good cause there's no way I wanna be related to you."

They both crossed there arms and looked away, apparently the scene was to cue the rain.  
With cloths sticking onto there bodies the two girls exchanged dumb found glances, Sora pulled herself up and walked up the stairs while Naomi just stared at the girl walking up the steps.

" Do you have a problem with staring at people?"

Naomi glared with rain droplets sliding down her face.

" Just come on." Sora waved her hand signaling Naomi to follow her. Naomi, with no hesitation, ran after Sora almost losing her balance. Once inside Naomi took in the surroundings. The house was no doubt big but the inside was huge. When through the door a wooden stair case with a long red rug laying from the bottom to the top of the steps, greeted you. The floor was tile and on the right wall were two doors, one of the door leading to the kitchen no doubt, and the other had an oval shaped white stone nailed on it with the word 'Bathroom' in blue. The left side of the stairs had no wall and led to the living room decorated with paintings and stone statues, and the colors gold and burgundy.

" Woh...I mean um, nice house?"

That was the first time Naomi heard Sora giggle, The sound was like a silver chime swaying in the wind, letting out a faint tingling sound. Sora handed Naomi a towel and led her up stairs.

" What time is it?" Sora looked around as Naomi asked for the time.

" It's 4:00."

" Really It feels like 8." 

"Hm." Was Sora's reply. Turning the knob Sora ungracefully threw herself on her bed.

" Oh first your living room and now this!" Naomi huffed playfully, as Sora placed a smile on her face. Of course being Sora the room was a combo of different shades of blue, mostly light blue. Some white was edged in there too, so the room had an aura of innocence and safety. A large bed was in the center of the room with the head touching the left wall, A dainty light blue sheet was placed onto and had an assortment of pillows leaning on the wall behind the bed, it was a glistening fabric and neat. Next to the bed and across the door had a window taking up the whole wall with only a couple of inches above the floor and below the ceiling. A curtain was hiding the window but the moon pierced through it, allowing the heart decorations on the curtain to glow. Across the bed was a white desk, holding a closed laptop and some pencils with many draws, beside it a full body mirror reflecting white ballet shoes thrown placed in front.

Sora, now sitting up, looked over at the enclosed window. Naomi guessed she was listening to the soft patter of the rain.

" Hey do you want to sleep over." Sora's voice wavered, Naomi looked over at her.

Is it me or does she sound...sad?

Like a lost little girl, Sora sounded like she was going to cry her eye's glistened in addition. Naomi found her self thinking only one thing while staring at the girl in front of her, so innocent, so lonely, so desperate. She needed a friend, she needed someone, Naomi decided once she realized this whole time no other person was seen nor heard.

_'What are you thinking Sora?'_

" I can't." Naomi dismissed,

" Oh." Sora replied in dismay.

" I can't because it's my fathers birthday."

" Well then it can't be helped can it." it was more of a statement than a question.

" But your welcome to come!" Naomi cheerfully added, Sora's eye's widened.

" Really?! But it's your fathers birthday wouldn't it be rude."

" No he couldn't possibly say anything." Now the despondency was held in Naomi's voice. Sora looked inanely at Naomi. Naomi gave of smile of plea.

" I'd like that Naomi." She got up and walked over to her closet, A few clanks of the metal hangers crept out as Naomi raised an eyebrow. Out of no where a flash of orange hit her. Naomi shrieked and clutched the piece of fabric over her head. It was an orange dress with a dark orange tie around the waist holding a bow on the back. Sora came out with a red dress over a white dress shirt.

" Come on you don't want to get there wet do you?"

" Um..no?"

" Then change I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

Naomi quickly changed, running down stairs to leave, Sora had a large umbrella in her hand. Waiting by the door she threw an impatient glance towered the red head.

" Gomen-Gomen!" She exclaimed taking the rain coat extended towered her by what Naomi supposed was a maid. The blonde woman smiled and put the coat around Sora.

" Bye Suzumi-san!" Sora exclaimed at the older woman who's smile grew bigger.

" Have fun Lady Sora." The maid bowed , Sora nodded. Naomi just sweat dropped,

_' Wow a real Cinderella.'_ Naomi referred to the maid.

How cruel.

Once Sora and Naomi set out , Naomi was surprised to find that her house was closer than expected.

" MAMA! I'm here and brought a friend!" Naomi screeched though her voice wasn't as perky.

" Oh well hello there!" Sora saw a woman come into the room, Her hair was dark pink and short, the same as Naomi's but much shorter and the color was lighter. Her eyes were the softest, Sora had been looked at by, not even her mothers eyes became that soft. They were a dark brown, a bit slanted and the smile gracing her face was small. Her voice was very feminine but mature and strong.

" Nice to meet you sweet heart what's your name?" The woman bent down to reach Sora's eye level.

" Sora, Sora Aizawa." She said suddenly feeling oh so small.  
" Minto Aizawa's daughter?" Sora nodded at her question as Naomi glanced back and forth at the two, happy that they got along.

" If it's alright may I ask why?"

" Oh no reason you look a lot like her!"

" You know my mom?"

" Oh no, I wish I did though." Ichigo's face hardened, then turned to it's former feel, leading the girls into the kitchen.

" Your moms pretty." Sora said then walked in front of Naomi.

" Arigato."

" Hey Sora?"

" Yes?"

" Where'd you get that doll?"

" Oh this?" She pulled out a tiny doll from her pocket, with tiny seashell eyes, two white feathers on its back and green string for hair, it wore a simple puffy pink dress. " I forgot it was in my pocket."

" Where'd you get it from though?"

" Some store, called 'Midori Dreamin' or something like that." Sora pondered as Nomi's eyes lit up.

" Why do you ask?"

" Oh no reason."

**CRASH!**

The doors to the kitchen flew open, forcing Naomi, Ichigo's and Sora's hair to fly dramatically into one direction. Sora and Naomi sweat dropped, turning there heads to see even more dramatic smoke filing in the door way. A shadow emerged as Naomi lifted an eye brow, Sora's eyes widening in curiosity.

Yuki stepped out nonchalantly drinking a can of soda.

Giveing a simple 'Yo', he sat down in one of the four chairs.

" Draaaammmmaaaaatttiiiiicccc!" Naomi stretched out the word 'dramatic' in a sing-song voice. Yuki just shrugged and placed the can down, slumping over to one side onto his arm. He glanced at Sora and smirked. Sora was now and officially a tomato, a nice red tomato, yum! She could probably win the state fair.

" Sora right?" Sora nodded and forced her head down to the table. Yuki stared at her action and turned towered Naomi.

'What's with her?' He mouthed,

'Dunno.' mouthing the words back to her brother, she glared at Sora. Sora hadn't done anything snobbish or rude but, gave of an annoying heat wave. Upon seeing Yuki the, brown haired girl became the fricken sun, Attacking Naomi until she finally squirmed away.

" Do you need some ice?" Naomi received a look of confusion from Sora.

" Never mind." She then said while Ichigo placed some plates in front of them. Taking of the plastic container she put a blue cake, Imaged with cherry blossom tree's. The three Momomiya's suddenly became gloomy. Sora looked over to see a tear fall down Naomi's cheek. Directing her gaze to Yuki, It was obvious he was trying his best not to burst into tear, though his figure gave a soft tremble. Sora noticed Naomi's mom doing the same as Yuki, but her lips shook.

_'What's going on? Where's there dad."_

" Naomi, sweet heart you can put the photo up now." Naomi nodded at her mothers words and placed a frame on the table. Suddenly it was so clear, the invisible fog thinned clearing the reason behind the sadness. Sora narrowed her eye's and put her face into her hands. The other three didn't notice but stared at the cake's written words.

_Masaya Aoyama  
-We'll never forget you-_

The picture showed it all, A man with oil skin and raven hair. His eyes were shared by Naomi and the shape of his face was shared with Yuki, along with the hair style. The man named 'Masaya' looked so much like the twins yet, not at all. It was his birthday, the day when the poor family remembered a lost one and though Sora didn't know how the death was it didn't stop her from crying. Surprising her because she thought all her tears were gone, after crying night after night. Before none of them knew, they were all in huddle, crying silently.

**_33333333333333333333_**

" Does it rain here or what!" The floating figure exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, He gave out a random smirk and crossed his arms. So Koneko-chans invited Aichouka-chan over, this could be a-mew-sing!

" After this is over I really gotta figure out more mew mew puns." He thoughtfully glanced at the moon, then the aliens sinister trade mark smirk plastered it self back on his face. Holding up a floating jelly fish, he aimed at a tree which some poor birds were singing in. Chuckling he let go and watched as the brown bird started to grow and mutate.

It was only a matter of seconds before the mew's came.

**_33333333333333333333_**

Naomi lifted her head up and her ears twitched, wait ears?

" GAAAHHH!" She yelled as they all stared at Naomi's new position on the ground. Her arms and hands worked together to helmet her head.

" Hey Naomi," Yuki stated waiting for Naomi to face him. " Have a nice trip?"

" Bite me."

" maybe after we sweeten up a little, you know I can't stand bitter things." Giving a childish smile, Yuki leaned back before Naomi stuck her tongue, imitating a 3-year old.

" Hey Naomi is it a _thing_?" Sora asked as Naomi nodded.

" Mom I think I heard a racoonoutside,ohyoutoo,okcomeonSora!" Naomi dragged Sora behind her while making a dash towered the door. After running a few more blocks towered 's where the sound emitted from, They both pulled out there pendants.

" MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

" MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS!"

A brilliant light of pink and blue arose with a flash then vanished.

" Ok Kisshu come out I know it's you!"

" Oh do you?" He flew out of the tree and cupped Naomi's chin in his hand.

" Did I ever mention how cute you are when startled?" He said with a kick directed towered him from a very pissed of cat girl. Now blushing furiously she pointed at him accusingly.

" I do not and never will like you!"

" I never said anything like that." Kisshu smiled.

" OH YEAH! WELL...um...well... SUTORO SUZU!" Naomi screeched flustered.

" RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

Dodging both attacks, Kisshu just gave a mocking look towards them.

" You save your toy's for my pet."

As if on cue a large bird chimera rushed out of the bushes. Both girls attempted to dodge but were thrown back. Sora got up first and directed a kick towards it, after missing she twisted her body to punch. Sora flew up when the monster hurled it's wing at her stomach. Landing on it's back she drew her weapon.

" Ribbon Mint Echo!" The attack hit it, but only making the chimera twitch in pain. Knocking Sora off He received a scratch on the beak from Naomi, it started chirping at her, To shorten the description it was laughing at her.

" Your friends stronger than you! Maybe I'm chasing after the wrong girl." He stated smirking. Naomi felt her heart fall at his words and she stared hollowly to the ground.

_' What's this feeling, I feel so sick, like butter flies in my stomach!'_

She snapped back to reality when the Chimera hit her.

" I'll show you who's stronger!" She yelled out in rage, summoning her weapon. Circling the bird, she back flipped on it's back then was accompanied by Mizuki.

" Naomi-onee-chan! What happened?" Mizuki asked in her adorably squeaky voice. Suddenly Sora jumped to Naomi's right.  
" Sora you attack from above, Mizuki from behind, I'll go front!" They leaped off to there positions and gripped there weapons tightly.

" Pudding ring inferno!" Mizuki yelled but Naomi got in front of her attack and absorbed it in her Sutoro bell leaving a confused Mizuki standing there. Next she absorbed Sora's attack and Jumped into the air over the Chimera's head.

" Ribbon strawberry check! Power up!" A blaze of red shot out lighting up almost the entire city, was this feeling she felt from before part of it? After some tears escaping her eye's Naomi gasped and started falling. To all of there surprise Kisshu caught her.

" Your more trouble some than your mother!" He sighed placing her on the grassy ground.

" Until next time, Koneko-chan." He brushed his lips against hers and disappeared.

" Naomi!"

" Naomi-onee-chan!"

Both the other mew mew's cried running to Naomi's aid. Transforming back Naomi let her eye's flutter open. After some words of worry Mizuki and the two other girls said there good byes. Now both Sora and Naomi walked back to the 'birthday'. Upon getting there they saw Yuki watching T.V and there Naomi's mom doing the dishes.

" I've left some cake for you girls, Sora dear would you like to sleep over?" Ichigo asked as Sora glanced at a happy Naomi.

" Sure." Sora smiled, again being dragged upstairs by Naomi. When it turned almost 2:00 am the two girls got into bed, Sora borrowing Naomi's cloths. Sora fell asleep quickly but Naomi hugged her pillow and pondered over the feeling from before.

_..." Did I ever mention how cute you are when startled?"  
..."Your friends stronger than you! Maybe I'm chasing after the wrong girl."  
..." Until next time, Koneko-chan."_

Naomi blushed at her flash backs and tried to decipher these foreign emotions taking over her.  
Clutching her pillow she squeezed her eye's shut, deciding to sleep now and leave the matter for tomorrow.

**Well hope you liked it, it's my favorite so far. Ok here's the surprise...(giggles)  
I have now found the two people to help me write my stories, and there sooooo KAWAII! (goes into giggling fit) OK, drum roll please!**

KISSHU FROM TOKYO MEW MEW and

ENVY FROM FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! (sequels)

Envy: I don't want to be here.  
Me: Why you don't like me?  
Envy: 1.)your weird. 2.) Your tall so I can't call you chibi and 3.) your wierd  
Kisshu: Ditto  
Me: ( glares) too bad I can do whateva I want (sticks tongue out)  
Envy: (takes out paper and pen) 4.) immature (thinks) 5.) weird  
Me: you have such an educated vocabulary.  
Envy: (Psycho smile)  
Kisshu:(Smirk)

**ME : GAAAHHHH! (hugs them both) There so cute!  
Kisshu: Any ways review and you'll recieve your own Kisshu and Envy doll along with a cookie with chocolet chips, cinnomen, frosting, sprinkles...(keeps talking)  
Envy: Like he say's review or else...  
Me: Aw I knew you cared!.!  
Kisshu:-. -;;  
Envy: . ;;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Doll Charms; Mistress of the deep!  
By Lucia Ume Sakoyo

Pulling out the wooden box from under her bed, She placed it on her light green, jewel framed, pillow. Tracing over the golden plaque, chills ran down her spine when in contact with the engraved words. Slipping a blonde curl behind her ear, she opened the box with caution and a deep, swelling anxiety. Her finger inched inside and rubbed the surface of a cold, smooth material. The symbols on the pendant set her lips into a smile and hastily she closed the box and placed it under her bed; the footsteps coming up the stairs becoming louder.

" Midori, would you like to come with us to the cafe?" A female spoke, her head poking from behind the door.

" I can't right now mom, I have to go to the shop."

" maybe you could close early?"

" Oh, yeah, definitely! I'll close early, don't worry mom." Midori said, smiling at her mother, who smiled back.

" All right, that's fine." The door closed.

Midori walked toward her balcony, stepping outside. Staring idly into the sky, she heard the front door close. Leaning over the railing she looked down onto a ray of golden blonde.

" Bye, Papa!" She waved down at the man, who smiled and waved back. she then watched him drive away in a red sports car and she made her way inside. A beep arose; continuing in a rhythm. Turning her head to a white and green laptop, she moved it onto her lap while sitting on the center of her bed. Three dots flashed on a grid scale, one red, one blue, one orange. The beeping stopped after she started typing, making boxes of data open and close on the screen. Smirking, Midori shut the laptop and placed it back onto her wooden desk.

" So only one more Red Data to come, interesting." She chuckled, grabbing her purse and heading to her store.

**3333333333**

Naomi awoke to a hand suffocating her, roughly pushing the hand off, she got out of bed. Sora was sprawled out, blanket tangled around her legs and waist. Naomi shivered and went to open a window. Staring out, she rested her head onto her hand propped up by her arm.  
_..." Did I ever mention how cute you are when startled?"_

Naomi sighed, butterfly's fluttered in her stomach. Her eyes snapped open. She didn't like him.

No.

No.No.No.No.**NO!**__

That's it, case closed! Her name, Kisshu's name and the word 'like' or, Naomi shuddered, 'love' did not belong in the same sentence! Crossing her arms, she had a mental argument with herself. To busy questioning whether she like Kisshu or not as well as her sanity, Naomi didn't hear Sora wake up. Nor did Naomi hear Sora loose her balance ,on the account of the blankets wrapped around her legs, and have her nose break her fall.

" OW!"

Naomi swiveled around, startled.

" My nose!"

Naomi narrowed her eyes demurely.

" Yeah, don't cha just hate when that happens?"

" Where are my cloths?"

" My mom probably washed them. So they might be in the washing machine"

" does she know how to wash them?"

" Well Sora, I didn't know there was more than one way to push a button and turn on a washing machine."

" How am I suppose to get dressed?" Sora asked, ignoring Naomi's last statement.

" After break fast she'll give you back your cloths." Naomi said turning back to the opened window. Sora gulped and her face turned scarlet. Fiddling with her fingers she stared down onto her feet.

" You mean Yuki will see me, in my, er, your PJ's?" Sora asked, voice wavering. Naomi turned with a blank expression on her face, blinking a few times.

"...Yep, pretty much." Sora's face let out steam as her face turned to the color of a red chili pepper. Naomi raised an eyebrow as Sora let out a high pitched squeak. Naomi rolled her eyes and dragged Sora down stairs.

" Yo Ho, dip wads, wake up any sooner." Yuki asked pouring orange juice into his glass and drank the rest from the carton.

" Ey! Stop it you pig! You're finishing all the juice!" Naomi growled kicking Yuki from under the table. Ichigo sighed and took a sip of her coffee mug.

" Ah yes, Sora-chan! I washed your cloths, they're in the washing machine!" Ichigo beamed as Sora thanked her.

" Well, 'scuze me!" Yuki said snapping his fingers in a 'Z' formation. " I don't roll that way, girlfriend!"

" Do actually think you're doing a good job acting ghetto?" Naomi asked with a bored yet annoyed expression.

" Well why doesn't Sora answer that question? So, am I Sora?" Yuki turned to Sora winking. Sora spazzed, opening her mouth to have nothing come out.

" Stop harassing her, Baka!" Naomi said kicking him again, Yuki in response, stuck out his tongue.

" Stop harassing her, Baka!" Yuki mimicked as Ichigo glared at him darkly, Sora and Naomi coward back in fear, unknowing she could produce such an evil look.

" I'm done. Thank you for the food." Sora said quietly, Naomi nodded in responses and pulled Sora up stairs. Locking the door, Naomi magically pulled out Sora's cloths and handed them to her and pulled out her own outfit from her closet. After, Sora was dressed in her red dress, minus the white dress shirt and Naomi had on pink shorts and a white tank top.

" Hey, Sora?"

" Hn?"

" What was that store called again?"

" Store?"

" Yah the one with the doll-"

" Oh, right, Midori Dreamin...I think." 

" Lets go!"

" Right now."

" Why no?"

" Alright, I guess."

They both walked down stairs and slipped on their shoes.

" Where are you two going?" Ichigo asked turning on the dish washer.

" Some store that sells cute dolls."

" Don't be late."

"mhm." Naomi responded as they stepped out side. They walked in silence, Sora walking ahead and Naomi fallowing.

_" Until next time, Koneko-chan."_

Naomi's cheeks flushed as she breathed deeply, her mind drowned in thoughts. She still felt the warmth of his lips on hers and the feeling he gave her that night. It was unbearable. She opened her eyes to see Sora's hand waving in front of her.

" I've been calling your name for the past few seconds. Come back from your ditzy home planet and onto earth!" Sora scolded, pointing ahead.

" sorry." Naomi replied meekly as Sora's eye's widened at her response.

" Oh, well, it's...alright, um." Sora was uneasy and turned away from Naomi's stare. " Uh, were here."

Naomi looked up to big letters in Light green surrounded by bubbles reading ' Midori Dreamin' on top of an open door, in-between glass windows displaying hand-made plushie's created from, sea shells, buttons, ribbons and other things. They stepped inside and Sora left Naomi's side to look at some of the dolls with wings. Naomi went deeper into the store and her eyes landed on something which made her giddy. A little doll with long golden blonde hair tied in a low pony tail, cat ears and a tail, along with a white sparkly costume and matching boots. The eyes were tiny pearls and the lips were thin ribbons, sewed into a smile.

She snagged it and pranced up to the desk with a cash register. A woman was looking into some boxes and rearranging some dolls.

" Um, excuse me."

" Oh hello! How may I help you?" She said in a sweet voice.

" Oh it's you!" They both said in a union. The cashier was the curly blonde haired, green eyed jerk who had ran into her the other day. They both stared, as if some sort of contest was taking place until Sora came. She looked at Naomi, then the cashier, then back to Naomi and blinked a few times before narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

" Miss, I'd like to purchase this item." Sora said to the blonde who's face changed from glaring to sweet abruptly, making Naomi stand there; mouth gaping.

" You!" Naomi pointed accusingly at the blonde. The blonde now had a glare on her face." Yes I believe we've gotten past the 'you's'." Blondie said as her face magically turned cheery and sweet when she handed Sora her doll in a bag. Naomi gaped at her abrupt changes in facial features.

" Oi."

" What?" _glare._

" Do you have a multiple personality disorder or just PMSing? OW!" Naomi rubbed the spot where Sora had pinched her.

" I'm sorry, we haven't trained her to be around people yet." Sora said solemnly as the blonde nodded in an understanding way.

" I am not an animal!"

" but you _do _act like one." Again the blonde nodded at Sora's statement. Sora grabbed the object out of Naomi's hand and put it on the desk. The blonde put the doll in a bag and handed, er, threw it to Naomi.

" Thanks." Naomi said looking at the girls name tag which read ' Midori'.

" Please come back again!" Midori smiled at Sora then turned to Naomi and glared.

" Why can't you act civilized around other people?" Sora said as Naomi scorned.

" Gee I'm so happy you understand my pain Sora." Naomi said sarcastically.

" SORA-ONICHAN, NAOMI-ONICHAN!" Naomi and Sora looked to find the source of the high pitched voice, which turned out to be Mizuki and all her yellow glory.

" Mizuki what's wrong?" Naomi asked concerned.

" See Mizuki was eating pudding, it was really good pudding, the kind with the vanilla and chocolate mixed-"

" Oh yeah I love that kind especially with Strawberry's on top and-"

" HELLO! Back to the main topic!" Sora hissed as Naomi and Mizuki cringed.

" Well, _anyways_ Kisshu, or at least Mizuki thought it was Kisshu made a monster thingy!" Mizuki cried.

" Wait what do you mean you _thought _it was Kisshu?"

" she was short, with brown hair and a weird out fit, Mizuki thinks she's an alien."

" Mizuki, was there by any chance ferrets were involved?" Naomi asked.

" Yes! How did Naomi-Onichan know!" Mizuki asked beaming.

" Because... HE'S BEHIND YOU! MOVE!!!" Naomi pulled Mizuki out of the way and looked up at the giant ferret.

" Come on! Mizuki, Sora!"

" MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

" MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHO-SIS!"

" MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!"

There outfits flashed on in a brilliant light and each mew mew dashed in different directions, though not before Naomi did her cat pose.

" For the sake of earths future, I will serve you till you're sick of me!nya!"

Minto ran off to the left though before she could summon her weapon the carrot flung her into Mizuki. Naomi Jumped on the head only to be knocked off by a kick.

" Naomi-Onichan, are you ok?" Mizuki asked running to Naomi's side.

" Yeah, though I think my legs can bend backwards now." Sora sweat-dropped and made a direct attack which the ferret countered and threw back at her.

" REBORN STRAWBERRY CHE-" The ferret shot tiny sharp daggers cutting Naomi's arms and legs.

" Owwwww." Naomi groaned trying to stand as Mizuki got thrown into a wall.

" Take care of the hag first!" Naomi looked up to see a young girl, er boy, er girl. um, someone. The Psychotic ferret approached Naomi preparing to strike, only to be thrown back by a green flash. Naomi looked up to see a girl with straight green hair reaching her mid back with ribbons flying out of the top of her head and wearing a green mew mew outfit. She turned and smiled.

" Hello! I'm Mew Lettuce it's nice to finally meet you Mew Ichigo." Naomi's eye's widened at how the girl knew her name though her thoughts were interrupted by Sora's scolding.

" You idiot! That's a boy not a girl!" Sora hit Mizuki on the head.

" She's not? Dammit! no da." Mizuki pouted as Sora hit her head again.

" STOP IT! First you speak in third person and now 'NO DA'?" Sora growled as Mizuki grinned at her cutely.

" Mizuki think's it's cute! No da!"

" We've got bigger problems!" Naomi groaned struggling to stand.

" No. You all rest, I'll take care of this!" The green mew ran off before anyone other objected.

" Lettuce Castanets!" A pair of castanets formed in her hands as she jumped high over the ferret, it fallowed her movement.

" Reborn Lettuce Rush!" The light exploded as the ferret turned back to normal. Mew Lettuce turned to the alien above her.

" Who are you?" she asked as the alien smirked.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" Lettuce sighed as he transported away. The other mew mew's ran up to her.

" Arigato! It's nice to know we have a new team mate!" Naomi out stretched her hand to only to feel a breeze go by and not a hand shake hers.

" I don't need to be in a group with an air head as a leader!" The green mew glared as Naomi's jaw dropped at her sudden personality change. " Later, ditz!" and with that she jumped off.

" but I, but she, she was, I can't, but how, and, wait-" Naomi kept speaking in gibberish as Sora smiled.

" I guess we know her identity know right?"

" Wait how do you know her identity?" Naomi asked Sora, Sora merely looked into Naomi's ear.

" What are you-"

" Oh look I can see you Mizuki!" Mizuki did the same as Sora as Naomi fumed.

" Hi Sora-Onichan! No da!"

" ALRIGHT! I GET IT! I'm a fricken air head, god!"

**33333333333**

Yes I know it took me months to update and the weird part is I wrote this in one day (someone dies in the back ground) I know SHOCKING! I started at 1: 30 in the morning and ended at (looks at clock) 3:56 am. Eh, it was worth it since I was sad that I left you all hanging. This chapter though sucks. The description, detail, scenes are all so crappy because I have a migraine and am frickin tired. Though my Bishie's Envy and Kisshu kept me going!!!! though they fell asleep anyways -.-;;!

I also have created a chapter for a new story I'm going to put up when either Melody Mew Mew's or Tokyo's Sutoro is almost over. Sorry if I don't write Tokyo's Sutoro much, I'm kinda working on Melody Mew Mews now, though maybe I can start getting used to creating 6 paged chapters in one day for this story. No way I can do 6 pages for melody mew mew's, it's either 11 or 12 pages with that story (shakes head).

Anyways please review, as reviews make the world go round! and I'm sorta pissed I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter and this story has a lot of hits, trust me. So even if it's one word, I'll appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
Insomniatic Dreamer: none for all and all for one!  
By Lucia Ume Sakoyo

" She's so lovely, Retasu-san!"

" Arigato, Ichigo-san." Retasu shifted in her seat and took out a stack of documents. " She should be here soon, then you can meet her in person."

" Are you still thinking of taking over the shop?"

" Yes, Midori has been taking care of it while I've been trying to sell this place to someone."

Ichigo smiled and scanned over the papers.

" I'm glad you're the one buying the cafe Ichigo, I know you'll take good care of it."

" Hm. Midori was your daughters name? By the look of this picture it suites her." Ichigo handed the small picture of the teenage girl back to Retasu, who slipped it neatly into her wallet.

" We named the doll shop after her." The two women paused, silence settled the dust corners of the old cafe. Small, circular tables were scattered about, their pink color faded and flaky. Water bled through the cracks in the ceilings and dripped into puddles on the floor. The air smelled moldy and unwelcoming, creating a useless tension between the good friends. Ichigo's eyes wandered to a spider. It raced across the floor and up onto the rusty hinges of the door which lead to the upstairs rooms.

" Does she know of the divorce?"

" No, we haven't told her yet."

" And Miwa?"

" Oh yes, she knows, of course she does." Retasu stated harshly, grimacing at the thought of the blonde woman.

" Have you tried talking with him?"

" Of course I have, what do you think?" Lettuce screeched, slamming her fist onto the table. Ichigo sat unfazed, her face stoic. Slowly, she placed the files on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. Retasu's face softened as she unclenched her fist and let it dangle numbly at her side.

" We used to be so close until he just...went away." Retasu tried blinking away her tears. Ichigo propped her head up with her arm, staring out the dirty windows of the cafe with empty eyes.

" I used to be close with miwa until, you know, she just... became a bitch." Ichigo shrugged her shoulders as Retasu put on a faint smile.

" It'll work out, Ryou's just stubborn, he wont admit he's wrong..." Ichigo glanced at Retasu " You just got to make him feel guilty, cause you know, it's all his fault."

" Yes, yes you're right, It's all his fault."

" Exactly."  
Something creaked. It was one of the double doors that lead into the cafe. Light poured in, barely missing the young girl walking toward them. She closed the door behind her though Ichigo could still see the bright light of sun, then she realized it was the girls hair. With fast and graceful movements, the girl was soon in front of Ichigo, curtsying.

" You must be Momomiya-sama." The girl was odd. Her movements were robotic as was her smile. She slowly rose and placed both hands behind her back. Her eyes were half open signaling her boredom. She glanced at her mother then back at Ichigo. " It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Midori Shirogane."

" No, the pleasure is all mine! The last time I saw you, you were barely crawling." Midori's eyes lit up at this. She was beginning to like this woman. The way she spoke and sat down. It was clearly an elegance all to herself.

" Ichigo-san shall be running the cafe." Retasu smiled timidly at her daughter.

" Oh yes, I know."

" You do?"

" Mmmm. As well as many other things." Her eyes glinted mischievously. Retasu's smile faltered as she pulled out a chair for Midori.

" Do you make dolls like your mother?"

" Yes."

" And I heard you ran the shop, is that true?"

" Yes, it is."

" How old are you?"

" fourteen almost fifteen."

" Do you enjoy working at the shop?"

" Almost as much as you enjoy asking questions."

" Midori!" Retasu glared at her as she paid no attention.

" It's a good thing." Midori looked away.

" Why yes it is." Ichigo replied as her smile flattened though stretched wider.

" Midori, were almost done here so why don't you wait in the car?" Retasu shoed her away, throwing the car keys in her direction.

" Of course...mother." The same as she walked in, she again robotically walked out, smirking.

" I'm sorry Ichigo, she's a bit-"

" Bitter?"

"-only with strangers."  
" I see, it's just like you to be so blind." Ichigo scorned.

" So _I _see, is this all about Masaya?" Retasu asked with false innocence as Ichigo's face darkened.

" No." Ichigo chided and signed some blank spots on the paper. " it's how you took everything for granted."

Sliding the papers across the table Ichigo rose and sauntered out, dust clouds immersing after each step she took. Retasu let out a deep breath and snatched the papers up, glaring at everything around her. If she could kill the world, without one thought- she would.

** 3 3 3**

" That was very rude Midori." Retasu disdained, though not with much care.

" Well boo-hoo." Midori fogged up her window in the back seat, a spot which she normally would not sit.

" Please Midori, I didn't raise you to be this way." Midori closed her eyes half way and slumped, another thing she normally would not do.

" Why are you selling the cafe to that woman? She fake." Midori growled. " Her tone of happiness is forced and high, not even a bit of emotion is in it. Just some fluxed artificial noise. And her smile, a thin line apparent to that of what a six year old would draw. She's just a pretty picture, no, a pretty girl in a movie. Her and her daughter alike. They rehearse they're lines, they rehearse what to say to people, how to act and on what words to add emphasis on. Little puppets controlled by their subconscious minds."

" You've met her daughter?" Retasu glanced towards the back seat. Midori smirked, her angelic features gleaming to something wicked.

" Oh yes. What a dumb little ditz she is, I can't believe dad-"

" You can't believe your father of what?"

Midori paused. Ryou had made her promise not to tell a word of the new mew project to anyone, not even an original mew like her mother. She had figured out everything on her own. Sneaking into her fathers lab was easy; he was never home anyways. She read all about the original mews, Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Buling Fong, Zakuro fujiwara and Berri Shirayuki; Their abilities and powers, why they had been injected in the first place. She knew all about the aliens, the mew aqua, Saint rose crusaders and the study of slicing, replicating and fusing together DNA of different species. She had educated herself in all that her father specialized in. She copied all files of her fathers computer and uploaded them into hers so that she could monitor the mew mews and aliens a like. And when ever it was necessary, she sent viruses to her fathers computers to thwart him when he came close to finding out what she did.

" I can't believe dad is letting you sell the cafe!"

" I don't fancy your fathers permission, much less do I need it."

" OH I _see, _Making sure dad doesn't have a right to anything when you two are officially finished!"

Retasu's breath got caught in her throat. She blinked a few times, trying to hide the her wet eyes. She focused on the road before her.

" Mom..." Midori said softly, Retasu didn't spare her a glance. Letting her head fall onto the window she saw a tear slip.

..._I'm sorry'_

** 3 3 3**

" Where's the parmesan cheese?"

"..."

" Naomi!"

"What?"

" Where's the parmesan cheese?"

" How should I know?"

Yuki sighed and went rummaging through the shelves repeating the name of the item he was searching for.

" Ah-Ha!" Yuki held up the parmesan cheese triumphantly in the air. " Hey."

" What?" Naomi asked flipping the page of her book.

" You've been reading that all week, what is it?"

" The study of matter and light-matter interactions on the scale of single atom  
or structures containing a few atoms."

" Yeah..." Yuki scoffed " I know what that is."

" It's just about the different types of matter and what happens when they interact, get it?"

" Sure...you know what this needs?" Yuki stuck a finger in the air. " More parmesan."

" What ever you say, chef."

For a few more minutes only the sound of Yuki stirring was eminent. Naomi flipped a page of her book, only 124 pages was there left to read. She had already read this book four times and it still ceased to amaze her. From the study of space, earths oceans, the different atmospheres, and the structures of single celled organisms to history, the mystery of Stonehenge, odd psychic abilities and different beliefs of religions all made her want to study, research and observe as much as she could. Though her outer appearance pointed other wise and she had a tendency to act ditzy and spaz out, she had read over 300 books involving scientific studies since the age of 6, her mind soaking up all the knowledge.

Her love for science and adoration for books had developed from her father. She had learned to read at age three, leaving her mom to read bed time stories to her older brother and her to read classical fairytales of the Brothers Grimm under the light of her princess lamp always before she went to sleep. Back in England, they had had a different room with her fathers books lining all four walls. They ranged from study of endangered species, to earth and space, matter and evolution to Harry Potter, books on wizards and dragons, mythology, picture books and poems. She had read them all and had kept adding more now that they moved to Japan. There were two rooms for the books, one medium sized and another fairly small as well as a book case in Naomi's room and another in her moms room which was enormous. All of the spaces were filled and she had to keep finding places around the house to store everything.

She was a genius when it came to science and it made up for her lacking in mathematics, which was one thing she couldn't master even when it was in science itself.

Naomi, in the thought of all things science, had just remembered her science project assigned by Ms. Hamatashi. Though she couldn't imagine why she'd forget, it was all that wicked science teacher would talk of. Only one week was left and they hadn't even picked a topic. She cursed herself mentally and reached for the phone.

" Who are you calling?"

" Sora."

" The girl with the face problem?"

" What face problem?"

" You know, how her face randomly goes red when I tell her something

" That's because she likes- aw, never mind." She dialed her number, hoping for it to be right.

_Ring..._

Ring...

Ring...

" Hello?"

" Hey Sora, it's me!"

" Who?"

" Naomi, that's who."

" Oh, the peasant girl, This is not Sora. It's Shinju."

" Shinju?"

" No dear, it would be Shinju-Hime to you, merchant girl."

" What ever. Where's Sora?

" Wouldn't you like to know? She can't come to the phone right now."

" It's important."

" I'm sure."

" It's about the science project assigned to us from Ms. Hamatashi!"  
" Well, well, well. So you've finished it!" Shinju snobbishly replied. " Just deliver it over here, thank-you."

" Okay, listen here powder-puff-"

" No, _you_ listen!" Shinju rose her voice. " Stop wasting time trying to make friends with us wealthy people and work on the project!"

" It's not just MY project, we all have to equally work on it!"

" That's _so _adorable, really. Now when you're done make sure our names are spelled right!"

" YOU make sure to apologize to me before next week and work equally on the project because I'm sure as heck not going to do it!" and with that she slammed the phone down.

" A little forceful, ne?"

" Meh! I'm going for a walk!"

" Don't come back too late!"

" Yes, mother." Naomi snickered as she walked out and slammed the door behind her. Yuki tsk-ed a few times before continuing to add the finishing touches to his Italian pasta.

_****_

** 3 3 3   
**

Momo was finishing her master piece, the very thing she had been working on for the last few days. Her chalk drawing of her best friend, Mizuki Yuebin. It had covered the entire street once she was done and both girls marveled at it. Mizuki hugged Momo tightly.

" Momo! You're the bests friend in the whole world!" Mizuki exclaimed hugging her tightly, both girls tumbling into the bright grass beneath them.

" Mizuki, it's just a drawing!" Momo countered in a modest voice.

" But it's all for Mizuki and for that Mizuki's very happy!" Mizuki grinned, both girls were now laying on the grass, Mizuki holding Momo in a death grip. Once they had gotten up a car sped by, wiping away most of the picture and spilling droplets of oil on it.

" Um, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to do it in the middle of the road." Mizuki stuttered as she stared wide-eyed at what just had happened. Momo bowed her head.

" Oh well."

" You're upset!" Mizuki wailed.

" No, I'm fine Mizuki really!" Momo held her hands up and shook them vigorously in defense.

" No!" Mizuki shrieked into the air " It's not fine! It's far from fine!"

"...Mizuki..."

" I'll make it up to you!" Mizuki pulled Momo up.

" B-but it's not your fault."

" Yes it is! I'll make you happy Momo! Just wait!" Mizuki ran off toward her home leaving Momo there in confusion. She smiled warmly and walked back inside already feeling cheery.

** 3 3 3**

Midori had snuck out, something she would normally not do. She had been walking a fairly long time and had no idea where she was. She really didn't care either. She wanted to enjoy herself and again it was normally something she would not do. She wanted to clear her mind, though everything kept flooding back in. She had regretted sassing back to her mom in the car and even bringing up the divorce which she knew her mother was trying to hide from her. What also pissed her off was that Zakuro Fujiwara's daughter was not even born yet and she didn't even know if it was a girl or boy yet. She tried going to the next best thing, Berri Shirayuki's daughter but they were all the way in the United States in California.

She was in such deep thought that she didn't see Mizuki sprinting full speed right into her. They both flew back and landed painfully on the concrete, a few feet away from were they originally were. She looked up to see the latest addition, Mizuki Yuebin. The little seven year old looked a lot like her mother except her hair was brown and in a high pony tail and her eyes were also more of a golden brown.

" Watch where you're going Mizuki." Midori dusted herself off, " You might hurt your self."

" Sorry!" Mizuki paused and her eyebrows arched down " Heeeey! How do you know Mizuki's name?"

" I'm psychic..." and of course Mizuki believed her.

" Really? Tell Mizuki..."

" What?"

" Will I ever get _married_?"

" I'm not a miracle worker, okay?" Midori brushed pat the little girl " And aren't you too young for marriage?"

Mizuki shrugged and nodded. Suddenly Midori cursed under her breath.

" What's wrong?"

" Mizuki, transform into Mew Pudding!"

" You know about Mizuki being a mew mew?" Mizuki gawked but then eased her expression " _Oh_, well duh! You're psychic!"

Midori groaned and lightly hit the side of Mizuki's head.

" MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Mizuki pulled out her pendant and placed it over her forehead.

" MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Once transformed Midori dashed off onto a car then leaped onto a building. Mizuki pushed herself to move as fast as the older girl. Mizuki realized they were approaching Momo's house.

" Mew...Lettuce!" Mizuki panted hard " Where ...are we...going?"

" I sense a Chimera Anima near by!" Midori leaped off the building and Mizuki reluctantly did the same.

" Lettuce castanets!" Midori grabbed her weapon and jumped over a self-standing garage to meet a large Snake Chimera. It's golden, slit eyes pierced into her own and it's ebony black body lazily slithered towards her.

Mizuki Jumped over the garage and summoned her own weapon.

" Mew Pudding, avoid his head and aim for his mid section." Midori ran foreword and stopped. Looking back she saw that Mizuki wasn't fallowing her.

" Mizuki, Come on! We can't wait for the others." Mizuki still would not move. "Mizuki?"

Her face was white, eyes wide and dark. Her breath had stopped short. Midori turned her head at what she was staring at. Right before the chimera was a little girl, seven years old and with a large bloody gash on the side of her ribs. Tears slipped off Mizuki's cheeks and onto her balled up fists. She finally chocked out in a strangled voice-

"...Momo."

** 3 3 3 **

Here's the sixth chapter, tried to make it cliff hanger-y. Don't think it came out so good. I spent an hour on this since I felt bad about not updating for a long time. In this chapter I gave away some info about Naomi and for the next couple of chapters it'll be the same for the other characters. Also another Alien will finally debut in the next chapter and also more about the aliens for all you people who are confused.

Please review and If you have any question ( no matter how stupid they are) Ask them cause I'll definably reply. I lurve replying to comments. Reviews inspire me and make me hella happy.

Also while I was writing this chapter I was listening to " Family Portrait" by Pink. It got me in the mood for writing the parts of Lettuce and Ryou. I'm so evil, making them divorce! and the whole

' Will I get married' thing was from Sponge Bob since that's what I was watching while writing this.

One more thing... **REVIEW**!!!!!!! meh.


End file.
